Moldus ou Sorciers
by Nordia
Summary: Partie 1, Lily a tournée la tête. Sa première erreur. Elle s'est écartée de la porte. Sa seconde erreur. Et elle s'est élancée vers l'homme qu'elle aimait, allongé au sol, mort. Sa dernière erreur. Résumé détaillé à l'intérieur. Partie 2, rien pour le moment.


Salut à tous !

 **Voilà une fic que je débute, je fais mes premiers pas donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

Quelques petits points que je tiens à préciser. Tout d'abord il se pourrait très bien que cette fic devienne **sombre** avec le temps (mais je n'en suis pas du tout sûre). Ensuite oui y a des jumeaux (j'adore les jumeaux) et un 'survivant'. Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas qui c'est. Et il y aura d'autres mystères à leur sujet, d'ailleurs j'aurai besoin d'un **nom pour le jumeau, vous me conseillez quoi ?** (donnez votre réponse dans une review ;p)

Ensuite cette fanfiction se déroulera en **deux parties**. (donc elle sera longue) La première partie se déroule sur toute l'enfance des enfants Potter et l'héroïne est bien sur Lily Potter. La deuxième Partie est bien sur l'entrée des jumeaux à Poudlard (normalement).

 **Cette fic n'est pas écrite et se construit au fur et à mesure**. Je sais ce que je veux faire mais ça va être looong... De plus les chap ne sont pas encore écrits, et je pars en vacances bientôt donc j'aurai normalement du temps pour faire mon plan et tout le tralala.

Là je vous donne juste un aperçu de ce que je veux faire ! ;)

Si j'ai d'autres trucs à vous dire je les rajouterai plus tard.

Bref désolée d'avance pour les fautes et tout... Bonne lecture qui dure à peine 2 minutes haha !

Disclaimer : L'histoire de base est à J.K.R. Le reste à moi ! Et ça c'est pour toute l'histoire à venir !

 _Résumé : Lily Potter vient de perdre son mari, juste devant ses yeux. Elle a reculé et maintenant c'est au tour de ses enfants. Elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait. Cependant en se réveillant à Ste Mangouste, la vie lui offre une seconde chance et la tigresse qui sommeillait en elle réclame ses enfants. Et ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui va l'empêcher de les récupérer et de les élever ! Non monsieur._

 _Prologue_

* * *

31 octobre 1981

\- FUIS LILY ! Hurla James avec ardeur.

La jeune femme regarda avec désespoir son mari combattre. Voldemort était bien plus puissant que lui. Elle ferma les yeux, elle devait au moins accomplir le souhait de son mari avant qu'elle même ne se fasse tuer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Lily Potter allait mourir. Elle le savait, le ressentait.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une détermination s'en borne s'empara d'elle. Elle se retourna brusquement et grimpa quatre par quatre les marches menant à l'étage. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Dumbledore le lui avait appris, il l'avait préparé pour ce jour.

Elle avait une main sur la poignée, il suffisait qu'elle la tourne et ses enfants seraient sains et saufs. Ils vivront. Ils profiteront de ce qu'elle leur offrirait. Dumbledore y veillerait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle gagnerait au moins une fois de plus sur ce monstre. Ses enfants vivraient à travers elle.

Cependant...

Lily Potter tourna une dernière fois la tête en direction de son mari, elle n'aurait pas du. Jamais. C'était une fois de trop.

\- Avada Kedavra. Lança sadiquement le mage noir.

Le sourire de Lily se fana aussi lentement qu'elle vit le sort vert quitter la baguette maudite et se diriger inexorablement vers sa cible. James croisa son regard émeraude remplit de terreur. Son mari lui sourit doucement en abaissant son arme, prêt à recevoir le sort de la mort. Ses lèvres bougèrent.

Quelque chose en elle se brisa en un millier de morceaux, une douleur insupportable lui compressait le cœur. Son souffle se fit haché. Lily était paralysée.

\- JAMEEES!

Son propre cri inhumain la fit sursauter, des larmes de terreur s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Sans qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que se soit son corps s'écarta de la porte de ses enfants. Un pas, puis un autre...

Elle dévala les marches se précipitant sur le corps sans vie de son mari allongé parmis les débris. A quelques mètres du mort, elle resta pétrifiée. D'un pas chancelant elle s'approcha de lui et s'écroula au sol.

\- Non ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Reprends toi abruti ! JE T'AIME !

Son cri de désespoir résonna à travers la maison, d'autres à l'étage lui firent échos.

Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprise, le corps froid ne réagit pas. Ses yeux voyaient flous, mais elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer ses mains tachés de sang. Le sang de James. Le sang de celui qu'elle aimait. Puis le trou noir...

Voldemort abaissa sa baguette d'un air dégouté, regardant les deux corps affalés l'un sur l'autre. Il se détourna de sa contemplation morbide.

Il avait une mission à accomplir. Tuer les jumeaux Potter.


End file.
